


Don't Tell Mama

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [31]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Cuddy needs her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Mama

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-A-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 90. Prompt from [lauriedonachy](http://lauriedonachy.livejournal.com/) , who wanted something with Cuddy and her mom. Beta'd by [michelleann68](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/) . Comments and concrit welcome. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on March 31, 2011

The last thing Cuddy wants to do is tell her mother that she’s broken up with House.

She can pretty much imagine the conversation, right down to the barely concealed smirk on Arlene’s face. The whole thing will come down to a litany of Cuddy’s failures as a woman; the same song she’s been singing for years culminating in inevitable refrain of “I told you so”.

But somehow the whole thing comes out the minute she walks in the door, and for a change, Mom manages to say the one thing Cuddy needs to hear.

“You did the right thing.”


End file.
